


【甜矿】一次正确的标记

by verab



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verab/pseuds/verab
Summary: 预警：伪安矿有提及，人物伪死亡警告，哨兵向导abo设定，尺J有提及，双向暗恋，Just a car。电竞N禁，严禁上升，谁上升谁买自热火锅没有加热包。全文设定：Haru为哨兵，Crown为其向导，二者共享精神域。在haru到来之前，Crown为ambiton的向导，二人非标记关系。在之前某次任务中ambition被认为已死亡。





	【甜矿】一次正确的标记

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：伪安矿有提及，人物伪死亡警告，哨兵向导abo设定，尺J有提及，双向暗恋，Just a car。电竞N禁，严禁上升，谁上升谁买自热火锅没有加热包。
> 
> 全文设定：Haru为哨兵，Crown为其向导，二者共享精神域。在haru到来之前，Crown为ambiton的向导，二人非标记关系。在之前某次任务中ambition被认为已死亡。

（1）

在得知上面认定ambiton已死亡的确认书下达以后，果然精神域里对Crown的感知又变成了疼痛。当自己无法控制情绪暴走的时候，Crown身为向导，会对Haru做出安抚。而如今Crown剧烈的情绪变化被Haru感知到，他能做的却只有焦急的旁观。

果然，自己和Crown的感情，是自己的单箭头。Haru突然觉得自己有点可怜。

另一边，Crown的确在为自己导师的离去而感到了极大的痛苦，但更多的是来源于对于未来或许会失去Haru的恐惧。他和ambiton一直都不是那种关系，或者说，不是Haru想的那种关系。一直以来，Crown的内心对于感情的界定就是，只要不得到，就永远不会失去，这样的感情才不会倦怠，才能够长久。

他能感受到Haru看到他时闪闪发光的眼睛，如果精神体可以附着到本体身上，他敢说，他一定能够看到Haru的狗尾巴在身后疯狂摇晃。只不过他总是觉得，如果两个人过分亲密，大概会变成隔壁Ruler和他的哨兵那样，明明互相深爱着，却总是忍不住和别的人走得很近，让彼此误会再为此争执。

但今天的确认书让他真真切切的感受到了恐惧，他突然意识到，即使保持了距离，有一天，他也可能会失去Haru。

Crown做出了一个决定，他现在迫切的想要见到Haru，然后拥抱他，感受到属于他的哨兵的体温。

（2）

当Haru从精神域中意识到Crown正在迫切的寻求他的哨兵时，Haru真的吓了一跳。他以为是自己过分悲观的感受大量涌入Crown的脑海以至于他无法承受，向自己发出了求救。于是他尽自己最大可能，以最快的速度，找到了Crown。让人出乎意料的事，Crown看上去并没有什么过大的情绪波动，除了面色稍微带了点不知名的粉色，其他一切如常，他就这么就静静的坐在床上，看着pad里的美少女载歌载舞。

“Crown哥，找我有什么事吗？”Haru还是很担心，毕竟今天发生的事情或许会让Crown难以承受。

Crown没有说话，他只是站了起来，踮起脚尖抱住了Haru。

突然亲密的举动让Haru甚至有点不知所措，他试探着回抱住了Crown，轻轻把头埋到了Crown的肩膀上。

“就五分钟，假装我们很相爱，哥你可千万不要放开我。”Haru在心里偷偷祈祷着。

就这么静静的抱了五分钟，Crown率先松开了手，Haru恋恋不舍的放开了Crown，他有预感，Crown或许会为他们现在的行为判刑，所以他提前低下了头，不想听到Crown说出什么拒绝他的话语。

“你就是这么喜欢我的吗？为什么不敢亲我？”Crown金色的耳坠在阳光下闪闪的发着光，语气倒不像是责备，反而更多的是一种似有若无的撒娇意味。

“啊？哥，我......”Haru完全没料到Crown说出来的和自己脑补的天差地别，一时间竟然不知道要怎么把话接下去。

Crown踮起脚，再一次的抱住了Haru，这次他闭上了眼，轻轻趴在Haru的耳边说，“亲我，现在，不然你就永远都不要想做我的哨兵了。”

Haru终于意识到他得到了上天的恩赐，整个人仿佛一瞬间被点燃了热情，他用力的把嘴唇贴在了Crown嘴唇上，同时还试探着向Crown伸出了舌头。Crown没有拒绝，轻轻的张开了口，在口腔内用自己的软舌与Haru交缠着，相互挑逗。

一直吻到两个人都气喘吁吁，Haru有点尴尬的和Crown保持了一点距离。是的，Haru有了过分明显的生理反应，这是他身为处男之前从未体验过的尴尬时刻。

Crown看着Haru的动作，坏笑着拍了拍他的下身，然后整个人贴到了Haru身上轻轻磨蹭着。“你想不想，再做点别的事？”

（3）

当Haru意识重新掌握了大脑主宰权的时候，他才想到接下来会发生的事。

“明明自己主动却又害羞的挡住眼睛的Crown真是太可爱了。”Haru满脑子都是这句话。

他一只手轻轻的抚摸着Crown的脖颈，另外一只手从Crown的卫衣下摆处伸了进去，试探的触碰了一下Crown的乳头。在乳头被触摸的那一瞬间，Crown突然颤抖了一下，嘴边发出了极短促的呻吟声，吓了Haru一跳。不过Haru很快就反应过来是Crown太过于敏感。于是Haru开始大胆的揉捏Crown的乳头，甚至尝试着掐弄，不断挑逗着他的向导发出各种愉悦的呻吟声。Haru的做法让Crown夹紧了双腿，他从来没想过自己的乳头竟然是如此的敏感。

“哥，自己把衣服脱掉，我想看看你，好不好？”Haru突然想看Crown主动脱掉衣服的情态，他觉得那看上去一定很美。

Crown没有说话，他半坐了起来，脱掉了卫衣和运动裤，被内裤包裹着的硬物已经将内裤前端濡湿了一块，让白色的内裤看上去有些透明。Haru伸手触碰了一下Crown硬起来的部分，这样轻微的操作，也让Crown感到了极大的快感，再一次无法控制的夹紧了双腿。

“哥这么喜欢我碰你吗？”Haru再次提出了一个不指望Crown做出回应的问题。

“喜欢，非常喜欢，所以，你现在要上我了吗？”

论被挑逗，果然还是Haru完全占据了劣势。

深知自己说不过他哥的Haru选择闭嘴干活。当沾满润滑液的食指试探着插入了Crown的穴口，他感受到了Crown果然早已情动，穴内十分湿润，只需要简单的抽送几下，就能够适应手指的插入，即使继续添加到三根手指，也很快就能够完全适应的全部吞下。同时还伴随着Crown穴口的收缩以及可闻的呻吟声。

无法忍受的Haru在为Crown做好扩张的那一瞬间，就将自己的硬物抵在了Crown的穴口，慢慢的插入，他感受到了被温暖，紧致后穴包裹的一种幸福感，以至于他差一点就没有把持住自己射了出来。

“为了哥的幸福，我绝对不能现在就射。”Haru深深的吸了一口气，开始在Crown的后穴缓慢的抽插。

或许是因为两个人相性太好，又或许是因为Crown对于Haru的渴求过于迫切，整个插入过程几乎没有让Crown感受到什么书上描写的痛苦。Haru不断试探着，寻找Crown最敏感的那一点，当他感觉自己轻轻触碰到一个硬硬的地方时，Crown明显的抖动了一下，呻吟声也突然的拔高了起来。

Haru对着Crown的那一点不断的进攻，Crown显然陷入了极大的，难以自持的快感中。两个人用面对面的姿势，Crown却还是双手抓紧了Haru的小臂，他感觉自己像是在风雨中飘摇的小船，一旦松开Haru，就即将倾覆。

面对面的姿势显然还让Haru觉得，送给Crown的快感还不足够大，他想找寻到Crown的生殖腔，他将Crown翻了过去，跪趴在床上，以背后位的姿势，终于找到了那个被后穴软肉半遮盖着的地方。

现在还不是Crown的发情期，但Haru明白，一旦自己进入了Crown的生殖腔，就会引起Crown的强制发情，在未完成标记前都不可能得到缓解。但他就是想要彻底的，完整的，占有他的向导。

（4）

“哥，我想，标记你。”

“来啊。”Crown的回答直接又迅速，仿佛他早就做好了这样的准备。

Haru得到了他哥的允许，下体硬度似乎又增加了不少。他大胆的用硬物挤开了那块遮盖着的软肉，将龟头试探着送进了Crown的生殖腔。

向导的生殖腔敏感度极高，从Haru将自己的硬物送进生殖腔的那一刻开始，一直到他的硬物完全进入了生殖腔，Crown都在持续不断的颤抖着，呻吟着。在生殖腔内刚刚抽插了两下，Crown突然缩紧了甬道，在没有任何触碰的情况下，射了出来。高潮后不规律的收缩也加大了Haru的快感，他不得不暂时停下抽插，让自己能够稍微冷静一下。

反复不断地抽插生殖腔，Crown果然进入了强制发情的状态，他面色熏红，后穴不断渗出大量液体，整个人都敏感到极点，无论在他皮肤哪里轻轻触碰，都让他呻吟不止。

Haru持续不断的抽插，让Crown感觉自己难以承受更多。反复射了三次，他实在没有什么东西好射了，但身体的发情状态还在渴求着更多，他硬着的下体不断渗出液体，不断高潮，却一直无法得到深层次的满足。

“求你......求你标记我......”Crown又一次主动的揽住了Haru的脖颈，献上自己的嘴唇供Haru享用，他想取悦Haru，让自己获得更深的，满足的快感。

Haru与Crown又一次的唇舌交缠，亲吻的力度极大，口水声啧啧作响。在Haru感觉到自己即将成结射精的那一瞬，他快速又准确的咬在了Crown发热的腺体处。双重刺激让Crown再一次达到了高潮，这次他没有一点精液可射，只以流的方式漏出了点点体液。

成结标记的时间持续了很久，Haru这期间不断在Crown身上亲吻着，安抚着Crown因为被标记所带来的不安的情绪。当标记最终完成的时候，两个人都精疲力竭的倒在了床上，拥抱着，看着对方。这个时刻的他们，终于拥有了彼此。

“哥的身体真是太棒了。”Haru果然还是想调戏一下他哥。

“下次我给你口吧，玟丞呐”

Crown果然满意的看到了Haru羞红了一张娃娃脸。

（5）

关于ambition没有死这件事，Haru还是后来在局内偶遇了他以后才知道的。即使他内心十分不情愿，还是向Crown表达了，如果他愿意回到ambition身边，自己愿意放弃精神链接和肉体标记。

这让Crown哭笑不得，一方面他因为Haru委屈巴巴的模样感到好笑，一方面又因为两个人在一起这么久，却还是没能让Haru感受到自己的爱意而感到忧虑。

“你就这么想让我去找ambiton哥吗？即使我不喜欢他，也要回去找他吗？”

“如果哥真的非常喜欢......嗯？”Haru似乎没完全听懂Crown想表达的意思。

“你再这么笨下去我真的要走了！”死小孩真的是来气死他的吧，果然就不应该谈什么恋爱！

“喂！哥你不要走啊啊啊啊~我爱你啊哥~我们结婚吧哥~”


End file.
